Treats
Treats are items which grant bond to bees. There are ten different types of treats: treats, strawberries, blueberries, sunflower seeds, pineapples, Moon Charms, bitterberries, neonberries, and Atomic Treats. The last type is called the Star Treat, which turns any bee into its gifted variant. When buying treats from the Treat Shop near Mother Bear, the starting price for one treat is 100 honey and the maxed price is 10,000 per treat. They can be bought in increments of 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, or 100,000. To feed treats to your bees, go to your hive and open your egg menu. Drag the treat from your inventory to the cell of the bee you want to feed, and then choose how many treats you want to feed that bee. The increments are 1, 50, and All/Level Up (if you have more treats than the amount that is needed to level up the bee, you'll get the option to Level Up; otherwise, the option will be All). Treat Token Locations Need 5 Bees * A strawberry behind the largest strawberry in the Strawberry Field. Need 10 bees * 10 sunflower seeds in the maze behind Pro Bear. * A pineapple behind the giant pineapple closest to the Pro Shop in the Pineapple Patch. Treat A treat, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 10. They are the easiest treat to obtain but are not the favorite treat of any bee. Ways to obtain: * Defeating mobs. * Farming in the Dandelion, Mushroom, Clover, Spider, Cactus, Pumpkin, Coconut or Stump fields. * Using the Treat Dispenser near the Pro Shop/Pineapple Patch (Like the Honey Dispenser, this requires being a member of the BSS Club). * Buying from the Treat Shop next to Mother Bear in Mother Bear's Tent. * Quest rewards from Mother Bear, Brown Bear, Sun Bear, Onett, or Polar Bear. * As a reward for completely growing a sprout. * Playing Fetch with Puppy Bee. * As a reward for defeating the Stick Bug or Stick Nymph. * Collecting from a Festive Gift. * Starting Mother Bear's first quest. * Harvesting leaves. * Sparkles can drop treats when harvested. * Playing Memory Match. * Gift from a Cub Buddy. Sunflower Seed A sunflower seed, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Basic, Bomber, Looker, Demo, Commander, Carpenter, or Ninja Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed sunflower seeds. They can also be used to craft Oil. Ways to obtain: * Defeating Werewolves or spiders. * Farming in the Sunflower Field. * Ten sunflower seeds can be found inside the maze in the Pro Shop. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming some codes. * As a reward for completely growing a sprout. * Planting a sprout in the Sunflower Field will yield more sunflower seeds. * As a reward for defeating Stick Bug or Stick Nymphs. * Collecting from a Festive Gift. * Harvesting leaves. * Sparkles can drop sunflower seeds when harvested. * Playing Memory Match. * Gift from a Cub Buddy. Strawberry A strawberry, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Rascal, Rad, Rage, Riley, Baby, Stubborn, or Shy Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed strawberries. They can also be used to craft Red Extract. Ways to obtain: * Defeating ladybugs, scorpions, or King Beetle. * Farming in the Mushroom Field, Strawberry Field, Rose Field, Cactus Field and the Pepper Patch. * From the Strawberry Dispenser near the Red HQ (Like the Honey Dispenser, this requires being a member of the BSS Club). * There is a strawberry token hidden behind the largest strawberry in the corner of Strawberry Field. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming some codes. * As a reward for completely growing a sprout. ** Planting a sprout in the Strawberry Field, Mushroom Field, Rose Field, and Pepper Patch will yield more strawberries. * Collecting from a Festive Gift. * Harvesting leaves. * Sparkles can drop strawberries when harvested. * Playing Memory Match. * Gift from a Cub Buddy. Pineapple A pineapple, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Hasty, Brave, Honey, Exhausted, Shocked, Fire, Demon, or Lion Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed pineapples. They can also be used to craft Enzymes. Ways to obtain: * Defeating mantises, scorpions, werewolves, and spiders. * Farming in the Pineapple Patch, Dandelion Field, and the Spider Field. * 1 pineapple is given to the player every time they use the Treat Dispenser. * 5 pineapple Treats can be found behind the medium pineapple near the Treat Dispenser. * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming some codes. * Doing the Stick Bug Challenge tend to give larger quantities of pineapple than other treats by defeating Stick Nymphs and Stick Bug. * As a reward for completely growing a sprout. ** Planting a sprout in the Pineapple Patch will yield more pineapples. * As a reward for defeating Stick Bug or Stick Nymphs. * Collecting from a Festive Gift. * Harvesting leaves. * Sparkles can drop pineapples when harvested. * Playing Memory Match. * Gift from a Cub Buddy. Blueberry A blueberry, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 25. However, when fed to a Bumble, Cool, Bubble, Frosty, Bucko, Diamond, or Music Bee, the amount of bond they gain is doubled (50). These bees also have a small chance of becoming gifted when fed blueberries. They can also be used to craft Blue Extract. Ways to obtain: * Defeating rhino beetles, mantises, or the King Beetle. * Farming in the Blue Flower Field, Bamboo Field, Cactus Field, or Pine Tree Forest. * From the Blueberry Dispenser inside the Blue HQ (Like the Honey Dispenser, this requires being a member of the BSS Club). * As a reward from the Ant Challenge. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a sprout. ** Planting a sprout in the Blue Flower Field, Bamboo Field, or the Pine Tree Forest will yield more blueberries. * Collecting from a Festive Gift. * Harvesting leaves. * Sparkles can drop blueberries when harvested. * Playing Memory Match. * Gift from a Cub Buddy. Star Treat A Star Treat raises the bond of a bee by 100, along with the bee transforming into a Gifted Bee. They can be bought at the Ticket Tent for 1,000 tickets per Star Treat, or occasionally in special packs from the Robux Shop. They can also be obtained by completing Panda Bear's ant questline, Mother Bear's 14 Quests, Onett's 5 Star Journey quests, or the Night Memory Match. It is the only treat in the game which is guaranteed to turn a bee into gifted. It is the only way to get gifted Event Bees. Ways to obtain: * Completing Onett's quests, Mother Bear's quests, and Panda Bear's quests. * Buying Special Packs From the Robux Shop. * Buying with 1000 tickets in the Ticket Tent. * If you bought Windy Bee with Robux, and then donated a Spirit Petal and Cloud Vials to the Wind Shrine, when you would normally get a Windy Bee, you will get a Star Treat instead. * Playing Night Memory Match (very rare occasions). Moon Charm A Moon Charm, when fed to a bee, raises their bond by 250. They are also needed to get a Moon Amulet or to craft Glitter. This is one of the 6 tokens that can glow, the others being Festive Gift, Festive Blessing, Beesmas Cheer, Glitter tokens (As a rare drop from Fireflies), and Star Jelly tokens (As an extremely rare drop from Fireflies). Moon Charm tokens last 10 seconds before disappearing. Ways to obtain: * During nighttime, Fireflies will go to fields and drop Moon Charms. * King Beetle and Tunnel Bear always drop Moon Charms upon defeat. * Other mobs also have a chance of dropping Moon Charms. * Redeeming codes. * As a reward for completely growing a Moon sprout. * Crafting them using the Blender for 5 pineapples, 5 gumdrops, and 1 Royal Jelly. * Special Packs From the Robux Shop. * Sparkles can drop Moon Charms when harvested. * As a drop from the Wind Shrine. * Playing Memory Match. Bitterberry A bitterberry, when fed to a bee, will raise its bond by 100 and has a small chance to make it mutated. The chance is boosted if the bee is radioactive. These are not the favorite treat of any bee. Ways to obtain: * Defeating certain mobs. (Includes the Ladybug, Spider, Scorpion, Tunnel Bear, and Coconut Crab) * Drops from the Spider Field, Cactus Field, Pine Tree Forest, Rose Field, and Pepper Patch. * Gift from a Cub Buddy. *Finishing Bee Bear’s “A Time for Sharing” quest. *Leaves. Neonberry A neonberry, when fed to a bee, will raise its bond by 500 and make it radioactive for a period of time. These are not the favorite treat of any bee. Ways to obtain: * Defeating certain mobs. (Includes the Rhino Beetle, Mantis, and King Beetle). * Reward from the Gooey Present. * Leaves. Atomic Treat An Atomic Treat gives the fed bee a random Mutation. Ways to obtain: * Purchasing the Merry Mutations Pack. * Opening the Shady Ornament Present. Treat Table Notes * According to Onett, the chance to get a gifted bee from feeding treats is 1 in 12000 (0.00833%). In the screenshot, he notes he would like to keep it secret, and the odds are likely to change drastically in the future. * The supposed formula for gifted bee odds via favorite treats can be found here. Trivia * Before the 4/5 update, when asked to feed strawberries or blueberries to a bee, the plural is incorrectly spelled as "Strawberrys" and "Blueberrys". However, this was fixed in that update. * Sunflower seeds, Moon Charms, Star Treats, Bitterberries, Neonberries, and Atomic Treats are the only treats you cannot obtain from dispensers. * Event Bees don't have any favorite treats, therefore the only way to make them gifted is through Star Treats. * Onett has said that bees don't actually eat the treats, instead they take them as gifts and hide them in fields for others to find. * Before the 11/25 update, Moon Charms from Moon Sprouts and Fireflies didn't glow. * Star Treats are the most expensive item in the Ticket Tent, costing 1000 tickets per Star Treat. * Before the 2/1 update, Puppy Bee's Fetch Treat and Festive Gift's Treat token were the only treats that you can collect with Token Link. Category:Items